Blog użytkownika:Nocnafuriagirl1/Córka wodza cz.9
Wylecieli z twierdzy. Ścigali się do wielkiej skały w oddali, po minucie wylądowali. Annabelle- To jak się ścigamy?- Zapytała. Czkawka- hmm... O, ten kto najszybciej dziesięć razy okrąży wyspę, wygrywa- Odpowiedział. Annabelle- Nie prześcigniesz mnie- Zatriumfowała. Czkawka- A dlaczego tak myślisz?- Zadał pytanie. Annabelle- Bo, zdaje mi się, że samice Nocnej Furi są szybsze- Odpowiedziała. Czkawka- Ale skąd możesz wiedzieć jak na wyspie nie ma więcej Nocnych Furi oprócz Szczerbatka i Neansy- Powiedział. Annabelle- Będziemy tak gadać, czy się ścigamy- Odparła w końcu. Czkawka- Racja... Na "Trzy" startujemy. Raz... Dwa... Trzy!!!!- Krzyknął i wystartowali. Smoki nadal się nie lubiły, więc każdy chciał wygrać. Leciały tak szybko że prawie zrzuciły swoich jeźdźców. Jeszce jedno okrążenie, każdy mógł wygrać, blisko mety... Remis! Smoki dyszały zmęczone. Jeźdźcy zeszli ze swoich smoków i kazali im odpocząć. Annabelle- Remis- Powiedziała. Czkawka- Dobre i to, nikt nie wygrał, nikt nie przegrał- Powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy. *U smoków Smoczki poszły się napić wody, ale nie chciały się na siebie patrzeć, bo myślały że jeden z nich może zrobić coś jemu panu. Neansy- ( Mogę Ci coś powiedzieć? ) - Warknęła do Szczerbatka. Szczerbatek- ( Jasne... )- Powiedział ponuro. Neansy- ( Czemu my się nie lubimy? )- Zapytała. Szczerbatek- ( Sam nie wiem )- Powiedział. Neansy- ( A może by tak... Się pogodzić? )- Powiedziała czekając na odpowiedź. Sczerbatek- ( Tak było by lepiej... W końcu może jesteśmy ostatnimi Nocnymi Furiami... I nie chcę skłócić mojego pana )- Powiedział patrząc na Neansy. Neansy- ( No to jak...? Rozejm? ) Szczerbatek- ( Rozejm )- Zgodził się i podali sobie łapy ( Pewnie dziwnie by to wyglądało xd ) Smoki wróciły szczęśliwe do swoich panów. Jeźdźcy zabrali je do domów, bo było już późno i musieli się wyspać przed podróżą. * Rano Większość dorosłych wikingów już wstało, żeby przygotować statki na podróż. Pakowali ryby, bronie i inne rzeczy które będą im potrzebne. W tym czasie jeźdźcy pakowali swoje rzeczy. *W pokoju Annabelle Annabelle pakowała swoje rzeczy do pudła i przy okazji oglądała rysunki i pamiątki z dzieciństwa. Nagle natrafiła na stary breloczek swojej mamy *. Przypomniała sobie o niej, to był bardzo ciężki dla niej dzień, chciało jej się płakać, bo kiedy straciła swoją ukochaną mamę miała tylko 6 lat. Powstrzymała się przed łzami, ale pozwoliła by po jej policzku spłynęła jedna łza. Opamiętała się i pakowała się dalej. Skończyła po dziesięciu minutach. Pomogła też swojemu bratu, bo on miał bardzo dużo rzeczy, w większości niepotrzebnych. Zanieśli wszystko na statek, w końcu odpłynęli w stronę Berk. Dopłynęli na miejsce dopiero po piętnastu godzinach. Smoki czuły się dobrze, więc nie było kłopotów z wymiotowaniem. Stoick- Dopłynęliśmy, to jest wyspa Berk, pięknie tu nieprawdaż? Zaprowadzę was do waszego nowego domu- Powiedział. ( Stoick kazał przed wyjazdem zbudować kilka domków dla nowych lokatorów ) Grunt- Dobrze, Annabelle, Kamil, chodźcie- Zawołał rodzeństwo. Stoick zaprowadził do ich nowego domu niedaleko ich. Nie było tam nic nadzwyczajnego, był podobny do domu Stoicka i Czkawki. Weszli, rozpakowali się. Gdy to zrobili Stoick poprowadził Grunta po wiosce, a Czkawka Annabelle i jej przyjaciół do akademii. Przedstawił ich wszystkich i powiedział co robią jak mają wolny czas. Robią podobne rzeczy co przyjaciele Annabelle. Było już późno, więc wszyscy się rozeszli do swoich domów i zasnęli spokojnie. Koniec cz .9, cz .10 niedługo :) Wiem, dziwnie mi wyszedł ten rozdział :/ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania